


While running

by ML55555



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: What I think happened whenever we didn't see Zach and Gray. Some nice sibling bonding.
Relationships: Gray Mitchell/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	While running

Zach and Gray were finally resting after being chased by whatever dinosaur that was, Gray wasn’t sure what it was, it certainly was bigger than a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. It was something not revealed to the public. Maybe a Giganotosaurus that’s what he told Zach his best guess was, anyway. 

Gray had his head rested on Zach’s lap, the older brother’s hands gently running through the younger's hair. Both had taken their shirts off to let them dry, leaving them just outside in the sun. 

“Do you think they will find us? I mean Aunt Claire or anyone else…” Gray asked, head moving to look up at Zach.

“Yeah they will. And we’ll have to continue moving soon probably anyway. Hey about earlier I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been such a jerk” Zach replied, still stroking Gray’s hair. Gray simply nodded in response. 

“Hey, why don’t I make it up to you Gray?” Zach asked.

“How?” Gray replied, looking up at his brother. 

“Just… stay still” Zach replied, before pulling Gray up and sitting him leaning back against one of the abandoned Jeeps.

Zach then pulled down Gray’s shorts and underwear quickly, freeing his soft cock. Zach started moving his hand up and down on Gray’s cock. The younger brother moaned at the feeling, his hips slightly thrusting up into the olders hand. It didn’t take long for Gray to harden to his full length, moaning quietly into his own arm as his brother continued giving him a handjob.

Zach soon removed his hand, causing Gray to whine at the loss of contact. He then lowered his head and took his younger brothers cock into his mouth. He licked around the tip of Gray’s cock, tasting some pre before delving down all the way to the base. It wasn’t hard for Zach since Gray was small and still growing in size. Zach started bobbing his head up and down on Gray’s cock steadily, licking around the tip whenever he could. 

“Zach! Feels so good!” Gray moaned as his hips occasionally thrusted up into his brothers mouth. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what masturbation and blowjobs were, he just wasn’t expecting to get one from his brother, or for it to feel that good. 

It didn’t take much longer longer for Gray to cum into his brother’s mouth moaning loudly. Zach stayed there for a few seconds licking around Gray’s tip a little more to get more cum out of him before pulling off. He then went to kiss his brother, his hands in Gray’s messy blond hair as the younger boy opened his mouth allowing for Zach’s tongue to go into it, along with some of Grays own cum. Gray climbed onto Zach’s lap, still kissing his brother, and could feel that he was hard under his shorts. Gray grinded down against Zach lightly, causing both boys to moan into the others mouth. 

Gray pulled away from Zach’s mouth, panting some. “C-can I blow you?” 

Zach nodded, removing his shorts and underwear freeing his six and a half inch long and two inch thick cock. Gray stared at it for a few seconds before bringing his head down to it, licking from the tip to Zach’s balls. He sucked on them for a few seconds before going back to the head and took it into his mouth. He licked around Zach’s head, causing some pre to spurt into his mouth, which Gray eagerly swallowed. Gray slowly worked his way down Zach’s big dick, he stopped at around halfway down it before going back up. He pulled off completely to breathe some before going back down halfway. He slowly worked his way down his brother’s dick. Zach moaned as Gray did that, one of his hands to grab his younger brothers hair, the other moving to his ass, slipping under his shorts and underwear groping it. 

Zach slipped one of his fingers into Gray’s tight asshole, the younger boy moaning around the other’s cock as he did so. Zach moved that finger in and out of Gray’s ass as he was getting blown, soon adding a second finger, spreading them apart to open up him even more. Zach leaned back more on the old car as they continued, occasionally pushing his hips up into Gray’s mouth. 

“C-can you… please fuck me Zach?” Gray asked, pulling off of Zach’s cock with a pop sound. 

“Sure” Zach replied, nervous about potentially hurting his brother but if he wanted it then he’ll do it. 

Zach pulled his little brother onto his lap, rubbing his cock against the boys hole, as he slowly pushed the head into him. They stayed like that for some time, Zach allowing time for Gray to adjust to having something big in his ass. Once Gray got used to it Zach slowly lowed him onto his cock, slowly getting all of his cock into his brother’s ass. 

“You okay Gray?”

“Y-yeah I am, you can start fucking me. Don’t worry, I’ll say something if it gets really bad” As soon as he heard that Zach started thrusting up into Gray, both boys moaning as Zach hit Gray’s prostate.

“R-right there Zach!” 

Zach did his best to always hit that spot as he thrusted up quicker and quicker into his brother. Gray leaned back on his brother’s chest as he started jerking off his own cock. Zach leaned down to kiss at his brothers neck as he continued fucking up into him, moving to his shoulder to bite and leave some hickies, though nothing that would be noticeable to their parents or aunt. Soon Gray came, cum shooting onto his own chest, ass tightening around Zach’s cock, and with a few more thrusts he came deep into his brothers ass.

“That was amazing Zach” Gray panted, slowly getting off of his brother’s cock to instead cuddle up next to him. 

“Yeah it was… we’re going to do it again when we get back home, right?”

“Yeah… we definitely are”


End file.
